


Guilt and Redemption

by asylumchild



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Tracer/Lena Oxton, Widowmaker/Amélie Lacroix, Widowtracer - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Hot Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Widowtracer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asylumchild/pseuds/asylumchild
Summary: Widowmaker has been going through some troubling changes and Tracer is the reason.  When the Talon operative goes to London to confront the annoying British girl she can't stop thinking about, new discoveries are made. Lena may just be the help Amélie needs to free herself from Talon's nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are some German and French words and phrases within the story that may be misspelled or grammatically incorrect. Since I am not multilingual, I had to use Google Translate so the phrases may not be like a fluent speaker. Please forgive me of the language barriers and enjoy the story.

Guilt and Redemption – an Overwatch Widowmaker/Tracer story

by Asylumchild

 

_Overwatch, and all characters affiliated, are copyrights of Blizzard Entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended for this story. It is strictly fan-fiction and meant for entertainment purposes only. All rights belong to Blizzard Entertainment._

 

1

 

_“Why?!” Tracer demanded as she held Widowmaker down. “Why would you do this?”_

_Her face was contorted in confusion and anger but, most of all, pain flickered in those stupid puppy eyes of hers. Widowmaker had long been a rival of Tracer and, after many failed missions at the hands of the young, annoying hero, she had finally succeeded in hurting her. No snappy comeback, no mocking laughter as she zoomed in and out of space and time to avoid bullets this time. No, Widowmaker thought, this time, I have hit her where it hurts. The thought first made her feel triumphant. She had finally won. But that feeling of triumph melted away at the pure look of hurt and sadness that filled Tracer's eyes. Suddenly, Widowmaker felt horrible. A pain of her own spread through her chest and she felt that pain reflected back from those eyes a hundred fold. The feeling was new and terrible. It caught her off guard and she was reeling. The smile faded from her lips as she really saw and felt Tracer's torment._

_She didn’t laugh this time. She reached up and touched Tracer’s face. “I...” she began but didn’t know what to say. Tracer’s eyes were so full of agony, it tore her apart inside. That isn’t supposed to happen, Widowmaker thought._

Amélie Lacroix gasped as she sat up in her bed. The ache was still present in her chest and she struggled to steady her breathing. The same dream again. She had been experiencing this particular nightmare for months after her successful assassination mission that faithful night when Tracer had failed to stop her. She remembered laughing at the woman’s stupid questions and look of confusion and betrayal on her face. She had laughed because she had finally paid Tracer back for all the mocking laughter, hoots of joy as she avoided attack after attack, and annoying little taunts the Brit threw her way with that equally annoying smile of hers. She remembered gloating as she had swung her into the adjoining wall of a nearby building and looked upon the helpless still form of her greatest rival laying unconscious on that rooftop as she escaped in the transport. She made sure to keep her eyes on that little annoyance until the doors shut. But, later, after she had debriefed and went to her chambers, she felt something deep in her chest that she hadn’t felt in a long time. She, the cruel and cold Widowmaker, assassin of Talon, felt remorse. And it hurt. It kept her from sleeping well over the next few nights. She kept seeing Tracer’s eyes, large, luminous, and full of so much pain. She couldn’t understand it. It angered her and confused her. She had killed many people. She had caused grief to many with the business end of Widow’s Kiss, her submachine gun sniper rifle weapon of choice. She had always reveled in the misery and agony her killing caused. It was what got her off. What made her feel truly alive. That is, until now.

Why did that annoying little twerp of a woman get to her so badly? She ran her hands over her face in an attempt to erase the dream still fresh in her mind but it did no good. No matter what she did, that face haunted her. Those eyes bored into her soul and she couldn’t, for the life of her, figure out why.

She climbed out of the bed tossing the covers aside with an angry grunt as she padded to the bathroom in one of her many safe houses. Being an assassin meant she was a wanted woman by many and it never hurt to keep them guessing at her whereabouts. Flipping on the light, she ran the water in the sink and washed her face before looking in the mirror. It had remained relatively unchanged to the experiments and genetic engineering Talon had done to her. Her skin, however, was a sickly shade of blue. It was a side effect of them slowing her heart rate. She had become cold as a dead woman to reflect the lifeless lack of emotions she normally had. As she looked into her own golden eyes, sharp as a predator and far-seeing, she self reflected. She didn’t normally do this as principle, but lately, she found herself doing it more and more especially after the dream. That same damn dream.

“ _Merde_ ,” she cursed with a grimace as she turned away from her reflection. Why couldn’t she get Tracer out of her head? What hold did that woman have on her that she was soul searching and feeling things that she hadn’t known were even still present?

She couldn’t tell Talon, of course. If the terrorist organization ever caught wind that she, their most valuable weapon, was compromised, they would retrain her. The thought of retraining made her feel even colder and she shuddered. No, she would never go through that again.

Making her way back to bed, she lay on the mattress and looked up at the ceiling. She had to face this. This was making her weak and she was never weak. As she thought about the circumstances and weighed her options, her thoughts went back to Tracer. Her youthful face smiling and taunting her, that sing-song laughter she found goaded her into being sloppy, drove her to be reckless. Why hadn’t she killed her right then and there? She had opportunity. The woman was helpless, unconscious, merely a few yards away. A single shot would have ended her and the rivalry right then and there. Why hadn’t she taken the shot?

Because she knew, with that feeling of triumph she had felt, that something was better than killing her. If she killed her, she couldn’t enjoy breaking her. As she thought on this, those eyes came back to the forefront of her mind and she shut her own as the familiar pain came back to her chest. It was torture. She curled up on her side and concentrated on the torment she felt.

What the hell was this? Had this been more than a simple rivalry? Now that she had finally succeeded in crushing her, she didn’t feel elated at all. She felt horrible. She was a monster. All this time, she had wanted to wipe that smile off of Tracer’s face and when she finally did so, it was not the sweet feeling of success she had hoped for. It was like she had betrayed herself.

A plan formed in Amélie’s mind. She would face her. One on one. She would face her rival and end this, all of this, once and for all. As she made her plans she thought of Tracer and wondered what made her so obsessed with her. She had to find out. She had to face her doubts and find out what was so special about this one woman that made it nearly impossible to sleep night after night and consume her every thought.

 

2

 

Lena Oxton walked along the streets of her hometown with a smile on her face. It was a beautiful morning and she had just had coffee at a cute little cafe she had always wanted to try. It was delicious and they even had the best pastries. Some recognized her on the street and smiled, pointed, and even waved. She smiled and waved back. It was nice to be recognized as a hero. With her signature chronal accelerator, it was hard not to be recognized. People didn’t really go out of their way nor did they make a big fuss over her. After all, the Overwatch project had been shut down officially and any and all Overwatch activity was really seen as vigilantism by most authorities. She also couldn’t help who she was and the authorities knew that. As long as she wasn’t flying around with guns blazing, well, they couldn’t really accuse her of anything, right?

She hummed a tune as she walked feeling the small nip of cool air. Yep, it was a beautiful day.

Her walk took a small hiccup as she felt it: that feeling of something wrong. Tracer always prided herself on her sixth sense. It had kept her out of more than one bad situation that could have been worse if she hadn’t listened to that inner voice.

She continued to hum as she slowed her step and casually looked around. Everything looked normal. No one suspicious. No shadows, no followers. She glanced at the looming rooftops and awnings but saw no threat there either. Still, the feeling lingered.

She made a split decision to duck into an alley mid hum and teleported a short distance away from the entrance. She then looked up and around and jogged around another corner before flattening herself against the wall. She counted to ten before looking around the corner. Nothing but rubbish and quiet. She looked above and around but came to the same result. That feeling did not leave. She silently cursed herself for not carrying at least one of her guns concealed under her jacket. If anything, she could still hand-to-hand, but she preferred her guns.

She kept her breathing steady and counted another ten seconds. No one jumped at her or made their presence known. Another ten seconds went by. Nothing happened. She sighed and stepped around the corner.

Her movement stopped cold as she saw the familiar figure standing perfectly still no more than two meters from the corner she just turned. Tracer exploded into action dropping into a defensive stance and teleporting the short distance behind the stalker. Her fist was blocked by a well placed arm as was the followup punch. She saw golden eyes widen as she dropped low and tried to sweep her leg. The woman jumped a short distance over Tracer’s kick and landed with a dancer’s grace.

Tracer didn’t even slow her momentum as she teleported again and tackled the retreating figure from behind. Widowmaker went down hard with a grunt as Tracer grabbed her shoulder and forced one arm behind her back.

“Thought you’d be sneaky and take a pot shot at me, huh?” Tracer taunted as Widowmaker squirmed to relieve the pressure of the hold.

“No,” Widowmaker grunted, “I was only watching you. I didn’t come to attack you. I swear.”

Tracer sneered and was about to say something snide when she noticed that Widowmaker wasn’t wearing her usual uniform. She wore what looked to be normal civilian clothing. Her hair was in a low braid unlike the high ponytail she normally wore and her infrasight visor was not on her head. A quick look around showed her that Widowmaker didn’t even seem to be armed. Her Widow’s Kiss hadn’t been knocked aside or was even in sight. That made Tracer pause but she kept a tight grip on the assassin.

“Watch me?” Lena asked with a derisive snort. “Well, I hope you got a good look before I knock your lights out!”

Widowmaker squirmed and bucked. “No, please, I swear, I am not here to attack you.”

Lena said nothing, only held on and watched Widowmaker for any signs of backup or attack. They stayed like that for a few moments. There didn’t seem to be any trick or ambush. That’s weird, Lena thought.

Widowmaker turned her head as far as she could and gave Tracer a sidelong look. “Will you let me up?” she said through gritted teeth. “This isn’t very comfortable, you know, and I think you’ve pushed me into something unpleasant in this alley.”

“Aw, poor baby,” Tracer said coldly. “Wouldn’t want to mess up that pretty face now would we, Love?”

Widowmaker glared at her and Lena glared right back.

Finally, Lena had had enough. “I’m going to let you up, but if you so much as jump in my direction, I will lay you out like a flapjack and leave you here to be carried off by the rats. Nod if you understand.”

Widowmaker nodded as best she could and Tracer leapt off of her and took a more defensive position near her. Widowmaker groaned slightly as she turned slowly and sat on the concrete. She adjusted her braid and wiped her face off where it had been pushed into the ground, her gold eyes glaring at Tracer. Tracer could give two shits if she had actually hurt her, but she doubted she really had. After all they had been through, Lena was pretty sure Widowmaker was a pretty tough bird.

“You had better start talking, Lacroix,” Tracer said fiercely as Widowmaker staggered to her feet and brushed off her coat. “What’s your game this time? You trying to catch me off guard so Reaper can have a shot at me?”

“For the last time, I’m not here to hurt you! _Mon dieu_!” Amélie spat back. “You and I both know that if I had wanted you dead, I could have done it a million times over by now! I could have killed you at 300 meters in that cafe you were in.”

Lena turned cold at the thought of being killed in public like that. She raged at herself for not being more careful and alert. She hid her fears by crossing her arms and glaring at Amélie. “So, again, what are you up to?”

Amélie only looked at her as if deciding what to say. This only served to make Tracer angrier and she was just about to save Widowmaker the trouble of making up some spur-of-the-moment lie when she spoke.

“I had to see you, alright?” Amélie seemed distraught at this declaration and even looked away while rubbing her forehead in frustration. “I … I don’t even know how to explain it. This was all I could think of but just seeing you doesn’t make it better.”

Tracer only stood with her arms crossed. She resisted the urge to tap her foot. Amélie looked unsure and oddly unsettled. It was hard to tell with the blue skin but she looked pale and there was darker shades of purple under her eyes. This was really starting to be bizarre. She didn’t really know the assassin personally, but what she did know of her didn’t seem to match up with the woman she was facing now.

“After my last assassination, I …” she hesitated as if weighing her words.

Lena felt her temper boil. She knew well what assassination mission Widowmaker spoke of. She should have taken the bullet meant for Tekhartha Modatta but she had only acted in the moment of self preservation and it caused the death of one of the most influential figures in history. She had been so stricken with grief and anger at her failure that the mere mention of it set her off.

Before she could get her thoughts straight or even see what was happening, Amélie found herself slammed into the nearest wall with a very angry Lena’s hands around her slim neck. The pain was sudden but paled in comparison to the pain in those eyes. Those damn eyes, the same ones that haunted her every sleepless night, were no more than inches from hers and she felt them pierce through any and all her defenses. Widowmaker had never seen Tracer like this. She was like an animal. A predator lunging in for the kill with eyes that promised a slow agonizing death as she was going to eat her prey alive. Amélie felt her eyes widen at the shock of this.

“I know what you did, you heartless bitch!” Lena snarled. “If you are here to remind me of how I failed to protect one of the greatest beings from you, then I’ll snap your slim perfect neck right here and be done with the whole thing!”

She meant it, Amélie realized. The sweet, vibrant foolish girl who laughed and taunted her actually had her in a death grip and was more than intent on killing her. She had no idea she had pushed her that far. No idea that this was the consequence of her actions. It shouldn’t even matter to me, Amélie thought. What do I care if I killed someone she cared about? I’ve killed before. I killed my own husband because Talon wanted him dead. Why does the pain and anger of this stupid fool affect me like this?

She didn’t have any answers. The only thing she knew was, for whatever reason, they did matter this time. As those brown eyes, so dark with anger, bored into hers, she felt that pain in her chest more than she ever had. It was agonizing. She choked as Lena’s hands gripped tighter and she found it harder to breathe. She felt her heart beat. It was slow as usual, but stronger. With each beat, she felt her resolve crumble. She let her eyes slip closed in resignation.

“Do it,” Amélie gasped out. “Kill me. I’m a monster. They made me a monster and I deserve this. End it.”

She felt the grip tighten slightly but didn’t open her eyes. “You can do it,” she said softly. “All you have to do is squeeze until I stop breathing. Do it, Lena.”

Amélie waited. She concentrated on the pain that radiated from her chest and waited for the killing stroke to end it forever. She let out her breath slowly intending for it to be her last.

But the grip didn’t tighten further. Amélie waited, feeling that pain pulse with her slow heartbeat. Then, the grip loosened and she was forced to take a breath and then, another. She opened her eyes slowly and nearly choked on what she saw. That same look was still in those brown eyes once more but, this time, they were brimmed with tears. Amélie blinked. She had never seen Tracer cry, not even once. How many tears had she cried after the assassination?

“You,” Lena said in a harsh whisper. “You stupid, stupid bitch! You think I would stoop to your level? Is that what you want? You want me to kill you so I can be no better than you? Well, fuck you, you cruel, cold … heartless _BITCH_!”

Lena let Amélie go, leaving her to slump on the ground. She paced in front of her running her fingers through her spiky hair.

“How dare you?” Lena said through clenched teeth. “How dare you come to me and want me to do something like that?”

Amélie gasped as Lena grabbed her by the coat collar and hauled her up to her seething face. Tears now flowed freely down her round cheeks.

“Do you know how I would feel if I did that? Do you?” Lena was screaming in her face now. “When we learned that Talon had kidnapped you those many years ago, Gérard begged us to find you! ‘Please,’ he had said, ‘I’ll do anything! Just please bring my beautiful Amélie back to me.’ He was desperate! He didn’t sleep, he didn’t eat, he was worried they had killed you! Then, we found you and two weeks later, Gérard was dead and you became this … this _THING_!”

Amélie gulped and flinched. She had never once felt the conviction of this. Talon had told her Gérard was a threat. They told her that if she wanted to be free and stop the pain and fear, she would obey. She would be cold, unfeeling, and capable of killing on command without remorse or emotion. The pain in her chest made it hard for her to breathe. They lied to her. Her thoughts whirled in confusion. It hurt. God, did it hurt.

“I actually felt sorry for you,” Lena said, her words no more than a painful whisper between sobs. “I thought, if I pushed you hard enough, maybe just maybe, all that teasing and mocking would have snapped something inside that cold, dead heart of yours and the Amélie Lacroix we all knew from Gérard would find her way out of all that horrible brainwashing Talon did! But it’s all for nothing! You aren’t her anymore! All you are is ‘Widowmaker’, the fucking tool of a terrorist organization who is so fucked up, she actually ENJOYS killing people … INNOCENT PEOPLE!”

Lena gasped and sobbed against Amélie’s coat, no longer in control of her emotions. She didn’t care that she held her enemy or that she wept into her chest. Amélie’s cold, beating heart broke. This wasn’t like the pleasure she took in taking a life, snuffing it out forever. She felt no joy in this. Suddenly, it was too much. The pain was like a dam that opened and the guilt, confusion, and conviction all flood in and overwhelmed her.

Lena gasped as the unthinkable happened. Cold arms encircled her and she looked up to see tears in Amélie’s eyes. Tracer was in such shock, her own tears stopped as the cruel assassin suddenly became a crying scared woman pressed up against an alley wall. The tears were slow at first and, before her own eyes, Widowmaker, feared assassin of Talon, was crying deep heartfelt sobs. Her lips quivered and her breath was uneven as the tears fell over her cheeks in rivers. Years of terror and personal torment crashed over her in grief that had been held back and thought to be conditioned out.

Amélie’s knees gave out and she slumped in Lena’s grip. Without any thought to it, Lena threw her arms around Amélie and let the tormented woman weep. She was beside herself. This wasn’t what she had expected at all.

“ _Mon Dieu_ ,” Amélie sobbed. “Oh, God, please. Please help me. I can’t … I can’t do this anymore. Please, Lena. Oh, please help me.”

“How?” Lena asked. “I don’t know what to do. What do I need to do?”

“I don’t know,” Amélie sobbed into Lena’s shoulder. “I don’t know what you’ve done already. I have never felt like this. I thought they took it all away,” she looked up at Tracer now, her eyes shiny with so many tears, “I don’t know why but you have this hold on me. I don’t understand it. No one has ever affected me like you.”

Lena just held on and looked at this poor broken woman. The stoic mask of the cold-blooded killer she thought she knew was crumbling. After all this time, she saw Amélie Lacroix struggling to free herself from what they had done. It was then and there that she made what she thought was a completely heartfelt and completely stupid decision.

“I will help you,” she whispered and Amélie looked relieved. “I will do what I can, but know that I have no idea what I’m going to do or if it will even do any good. I don’t know anything about this stuff, OK? I have no idea how deep this goes or what I can even try to do or even think about breaking or even reversing it.”

She looked around at their surroundings, realizing they were still in an alley but no one had yet discovered them.

“First thing’s first, Love,” she said straightening, “Does Talon know you are here? Are you monitored in any way?”

“They only know of some of my safe houses and I left my phone with my usual equipment in France,” Amélie replied, wiping her eyes.

“They might think you’ve been captured then,” Lena nodded. “That means, once it’s discovered you are gone, they will come looking for you.”

Lena grabbed Amélie’s hand and pulled her quickly back onto the street. “C’mon,” she said, “We have to get you out of here and out of plain sight before it’s too late.”

“Where?” Amélie asked.

Lena smiled her cute, girlish smile and, for the first time, Amélie found it enduring. “My place,” Lena replied happily. “It’s not much, but I don’t think Talon knows where I live otherwise I’m sure you would have put a bullet in my noggin while I was in the bath or something a long time ago.”

That thought disturbed Amélie and she paused only for a moment. Lena gave her a friendly tug. “I promise, you’ll be safer there than anywhere else I can think of,” Lena said.

Amélie nodded and they were off through the streets of London. The pain had gone from Amélie’s chest and was replaced with a new, if not completely foreign feeling: hope.

 

3

 

Lena’s flat was more spacious than Amélie had realized. The furniture was colorful and comfortable. A few delightful pictures decorated the walls as well as a flatscreen television on the living room wall.

“It’s not a mansion or anything, but it’s home sweet home,” Lena had said as she locked the door behind them.

Amélie thought it was nice and so very Tracer. What caught her attention was a battered book on the coffee table by the sofa. It was a collection of poetry by Robert Frost. So the silly foolish girl was cultured. This made Amélie smile.

“I don’t know if you want anything to drink or anything,” Lena said. “I don’t really know what you like to do to relax. I usually go for a spot of tea. I want you to be comfortable. This must be very trying for you.”

Amélie was really impressed despite herself. Tracer was just as charming and caring as she had thought. Here she was, in her home, with someone who had been her enemy for so long, and yet, she was offering her comfort and tea. It was so strange yet Amélie embraced it. One step at a time, she told herself.

“It has been more than I imagined,” Amélie admitted. She turned to Tracer. “I don’t know what to say. Truly, I am – how you say – floored by how you are taking this.”

“Well, normally I’d be very wary of you,” Lena nodded, “I’d be looking for the catch, the trick. But when you cried, I -”

She stopped and shook her head, clearing her mind of whatever she was going to say. Amélie was silent and only stood, unsure and exposed. Finally, Lena looked her in the eye.

“When you cried, I just knew,” Lena said. “This is no trick. You came all the way to me, unarmed, completely vulnerable and I have never known you to do something like that,” She raked her fingers through her spiky hair, making it only spikier. “I am just as floored as you. I have to admit, I never in a million years could see this happening.”

“All I knew is I couldn’t get you out of my head and I didn’t know why,” Amélie admitted. “I knew I had to face you, for better or for ill, to face whatever this is conflicting with my training. Either it was going to be resolved with more determination to reinforce that training or it was going to break.”

Lena gave her a worried look. “It’s already breaking,” she said. “I saw that look, your face. You broke through it. No amount of acting can make that look or make those tears I saw you cry.”

Amélie only nodded. It was true. Somehow, this woman has found and opened that small crack in Talon’s influence. For the first time in a long time, Amélie felt her old self again. She had thought her lost.

Lena laughed a brief huff. “Honestly, I can’t believe I’m even doing this,” Lena said throwing her hands in the air. “I mean, it’s so stupid. The others are going to be furious with me.”

She then turned to Amélie and a hardened look of resolve came over her as something came to mind. Amélie resisted the urge to step away as Lena came closer to her. “I will tell you this,” Lena said low. “I have been known to be a bleeding heart, I will not apologize for being kind, but if you betray me or take advantage of me because of the kindness I should, by all logical means, not even be showing you, I promise, I can be just as much of a bitch as I can be a sweetheart and I will show you I am no pushover.”

Amélie nodded. “I know you aren’t,” she replied. “We have fought before. I know what you are capable of. I do not wish to fight you anymore.”

Lena was taken aback by not just the words but the sincerity she felt as Amélie looked at her. She wasn’t faking this. She wasn’t trying to gain her trust in order to betray her. Once again, Lena’s intuition kicked in and told her Amélie meant what she said. She sighed and nodded as she accepted the woman’s declaration.

“Well, then it’s settled,” Lena said. “I will trust you and help you, for now, but know that I will be watching you.”

“I understand.”

“Good,” Lena let out another sigh. “Well, you must be exhausted with all the stress of the situation and the trip here. I should put on a pot of tea.”

“Actually, do you have a bath?” Amélie asked.

Lena smiled. “That is a good idea and yes, I do. It’s actually one of my favorite ways to unwind. I don’t usually do it in the afternoon but, extenuating circumstances and all that aside, it might be just what the doctor ordered.”

Tracer led Widowmaker to a small bathroom with a nice clawfoot tub. It looked large enough for two people. “I usually have these awesome bath salts. They really work out your stress,” she said as she opened a cabinet and produced a little white bath bomb.

“Only one problem,” Amélie said with apprehension. “I didn’t really bring any clothes with me.”

Lena looked at her with an open mouth. “Wait, you mean to tell me you just grabbed what you are wearing and came all the way from France with no weapons, no phone, and no luggage whatsoever?”

“That is correct.”

Lena was stunned. “That is definitely not like you,” Lena said shaking her head. “You are always so organized and so precise. You really were out of sorts weren’t you?”

Amélie looked a little embarrassed. “I also did not know if they could track me with my equipment or any items I owned so I traveled very light.”

Lena thought about it and nodded. “Ok, you are a bit taller than I am but I think we’re about the same size,” she gave Amélie a quick once over. “I can give you some of my digs I guess. We’ll have to work out some details later.”

“Alright,” Amélie said.

“Well then,” Lena said turning on the water. “The water should run hot and the bath salts will be especially helpful. You just soak and relax. I’ll be just out here if you need me.”

With that, Lena left the faucet to fill the tub with steaming water and closed the door behind her. Amélie worked her long hair out of it’s loose braid as she watched the tub fill. For more than once today she found herself wondering if she were doing the right thing. This felt right, she told herself. She needed this. With a deep cleansing breath, she stripped, placed the bath bomb in the hot water, and slid into the comfort of the bathtub. The warmth immediately took the stress from her cold limbs as she leaned back on the rounded lip. She didn’t know what could be done but she was determined to take this one step at a time.

 

4

 

While Amélie was in the bath, Lena had put on some tea before taking a deep breath and calling one of her trusted friends for advice and maybe words of wisdom. Satya Vaswani, also known as Symmetra, was a friend and close ally and if anyone could give Lena wisdom and a sense of balance, it was Symmetra. The Indian woman was known for her mystical nature and touch with all things dealing with Harmony and Balance with the universe. She picked up on the second ring.

“Tracer,” the exotic voice purred from the other end of the line, “this is a surprise.”

“Hi Symmetra,” Lena smiled as she curled up on the sofa, “I hope I’m not calling late. I forget timezones and all that.”

“Ah no, it’s no bother,” Satya replied. “It isn’t late or anything. I just finished my meditations anyway. How is everything?”

“Good,” Lena said and immediately bit her lip. She knew Satya could hear the tone of her voice and could just picture the woman with her inquisitive eyebrow arched.

“Mhmm,” Symmetra simply said. “So good you are calling me to tell me how your life is just peachy keen and there’s no trouble, eh?”

“I don’t always call you if there’s trouble,” Lena said playfully trying to diffuse the situation. “Maybe I was calling to see how you are.”

“Mhmm,” Symmetra said again with an amused lilt. “Well, if you are wondering, I am fantastic, in perfect health in body and mind, and been working on some of those turret reprograms that D.Va insisted on modifying for me. So I am dandy. You, my friend, sound like you have a lot on your mind. Don’t try to deny it, just tell me.”

Lena sighed. “Ok, of all the people I know, you won’t freak out at what I am going to tell you. Well,” she hesitated and rolled her eyes, “at least you won’t freak out as badly.”

“Oh, this sounds absolutely intriguing,” Satya purred. “Should I be sitting for this?”

“Yeah,” Lena agreed. “Sitting might be a good idea.”

She proceeded to tell her friend all that had happened in the alley and, as expected, there was some freaking out, but not as much as Lena had anticipated. It was Symmetra after all, and freaking out was just not in her character.

“I should start with reprimanding you on how stupid this whole thing is,” Satya said with a sigh. “I mean, Lena, this is monumentally stupid. This woman is not Amélie Lacroix anymore. When Talon got their claws in her, she changed. Widowmaker is a cold, heartless killer. You know this and I know this. She is wanted for murder by no less than a dozen different organizations. She’s dangerous.”

“I know,” Lena said putting her face in her palm. “I normally don’t do anything like this. I was more than determined to kick her ass in that alley and leave but you didn’t see her, Satya. She’s going through some sort of … I don’t know … psychiatric breakdown?”

“That just makes this even stupider,” Satya said calmly. “If she’s breaking down, that means she is unstable and confused and this could blow up in your face. That means at any moment, she could revert to the conditioning and murder you!”

“Well, I can’t leave her,” Lena whined, then sat up straight with determination, “I won’t leave her. No matter what we have been through in the past, I simply can’t deny someone who needs my help. Even if it’s her.”

“That is why you are a hero true and true,” Satya said with a chuckle. “Just watch yourself. You know, if anyone can do any sort of evaluation it would be Mercy. Have you spoken to Angela at all about this yet?”

“No, you’re the first person I contacted.”

“I’m touched,” Satya admitted. “Ok, you want my advice? Keep her in your sight at all times and stay alert. See if Mercy can check her out and see if Amélie can even be salvaged without having a lobotomy or something drastic. And please be careful. If she kills you, I personally will hunt her down to the corners of the earth and I will not be merciful.”

Lena smiled. Satya was normally a very peaceful woman and for her to say this was a huge indication of how much Tracer meant to her.

“I promise I’ll be careful,” Lena said, “and I’ll contact Mercy and see what she can do. I just … I don’t know. This isn’t what I expected from Amélie. She cried, Satya, CRIED. She isn’t supposed to cry. In fact, I’ve never seen her like that. It was, um, heart wrenching. I can’t walk away from this no matter the cost.”

Satya said nothing for a few moments but when she spoke, it had Lena’s full attention. “Are you sure you are simply doing this because you feel a soft spot for people in need or is this about Amélie personally?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Satya sighed and made a noise like she was trying to think of the right words to say, “are you … attracted to her?”

The question hit Lena like a lightning bolt between the eyes. She almost dropped her phone. “Oh, no,” she said and made a dismissive gesture, “no no no a thousand times no. Up until now I felt only sympathy for her. I mean, I always hated what she was and what she did but it was Talon’s doing. Yes, she went with it but it wasn’t her fault. They didn’t give her a choice, remember? They kidnapped her, tortured her, brainwashed her until her will was completely stripped away and she was nothing like she was.”

“That was a lot of ‘nos’,” Sayta said quietly. “Think about this for a moment. What if it were Reaper or Roadhog for instance? Would you have been as willing to help them?”

Lena bit her lip. Damn it. She did not like where this was going. Her thoughts went to Amélie. Tall, pale blue skin, long raven hair, golden piercing eyes, and womanly curves that were only accentuated by that skin tight vinyl suit she wore on missions. Before she knew it, Lena felt her cheeks warm.

“That’s what I thought,” Satya replied without waiting for an answer. “There’s always been this aura with you two. A strange harmony balancing out your personalities. It is said opposites attract and well, there is definitely an attraction between you two. You being all perky and bright and she being dark and cold. Don’t forget, she came to you. You affected her and short circuited her well placed conditioning. Has she even explained why she sought you, of all people, out?”

“Well,” Lena began, “she only said she didn’t know why I affected her this way or why she felt...” she trailed off as the realization hit her.

“Mhmm,” Satya said completing her unfinished statement. “As I thought. You make her feel this and you alone. Even Gérard didn’t make her feel this way or question herself like you do.

“Lena,” Satya said in a very serious tone, “the greatest force known to all things is love. If it comes to that, and you are sure about it, don’t fight it. It may be the one thing that will save her. However, like I have stressed before, BE CAREFUL. Don’t let your heart rule over your feelings. You will wind up more than hurt with this woman. You can end up dead and no one wants that.”

Lena gulped. She was treading on very dangerous ground here and she hadn’t even seen it. “I will definitely watch my back and my heart.”

“Good,” Satya said. “Contact me if you need me for anything. I adore you, my friend.”

“You’re the best Satya,” Lena said smiling. “No worries, Love. I may have a bleeding heart but I don’t let it overrule my common sense.”

 

5

 

Amélie realized as there was a knock on the door that she had dozed off. The water was still warm but the bath salts had long since dissolved.

“Amélie?” Lena’s voice came almost timidly from the other side of the door. “Are you doing ok, Love? I brought you some things that might fit you.”

“ _Oui_ ,” Amélie said as she sat up. “You can come in.”

Lena took a deep breath and held the clothes she found to her chest. You can do this, Lena, she thought as she opened the door. She saw Amélie in the bathtub still with nothing more than her head and shoulders exposed but it made Lena pause. Amélie’s face had an innocence that Tracer had never seen before. Tracer had also never seen Widowmaker’s hair down and the sight was breathtaking. Long, straight hair that was so dark it had a bluish highlight to it framed her perfect heart shaped face and flowed over slender shoulders. Her large, narrow eyes peered beneath those waves and Lena had to clear her throat in embarrassment as she realized she was staring at the beautiful French woman in her tub.

“The bath salts were wonderful,” Widowmaker said quietly.

“I hoped they would be,” Lena replied with a cheerful grin. She sat the clothes she brought on the sink and went to the cabinet for towels. “I hope these fit you properly,” Lena said while grabbing to large, fluffy towels. “You are taller than I am but these always were a bit big on me.”

She turned with towels in hand and froze. Amélie stood before her gloriously naked. She had quietly stepped out of the tub and pulled the drain to let the water out. Lena was entranced. That vinyl suit left little to the imagination, true, but seeing Amélie without it was more than Lena had ever imagined. She couldn’t have stopped herself from gaping even if she tried. The woman was a vision with long limbs and feminine curves in all the right places. That long hair she was admiring earlier cascaded over her shoulders and down her back like a mantle of beauty that suddenly made Lena want to brush it for hours and never grow tired. She shook her head as Satya’s words replayed in her head. Good God, Lena thought, I am attracted to her.

She mentally stomped down this revelation as she smiled and handed one of the towels to Amélie who smiled back in return and proceeded to dry herself off. She turned and Tracer saw the widow tattoo on her back as well as her gorgeous round butt. As the towel slipped over to dry, Lena turned to the clothes she brought, admonishing herself for staring.

“I know you are probably used to wearing something a little fancier,” Lena said. Was her voice cracking? Oh, dear God, Lena, get a grip, she chided herself. “I figure once we get settled more, we can probably get you better clothes.”

“I’m not really used to fancy clothes,” Amélie replied. “I haven’t gone to balls or anything in a long time.”

Not since Gérard was killed, Lena thought. Not since Talon had taken over and made her into a killer. No parties or whatever when you have people to shoot. Lena felt a great sadness wash over her.

“I, ah, didn’t have any bras however,” Lena said. “I usually wear sports bras.”

“That’s fine,” Amélie replied. “I still have my own that I was wearing.”

“You can’t wear those,” Lena said turning to her. Amélie had wrapped the towel around her so at least her body wasn’t on display anymore. “These are soft and comfy and I need to wash what you were wearing.”

“Fair enough,” Amélie said.

Tracer handed her a large T shirt with a British flag silk-screened on it and a pair of dark blue yoga pants. She turned away as Amélie dropped the towel and started getting dressed in the borrowed clothes.

“I called Mercy,” Lena said noticing that she could still see Widowmaker in the mirror. She turned away from that too and stared at the floor. Even the sound of the clothing rustling against that blue skin was making her nervous. “She wants to check you out. Find out if there’s anything that might cause permanent damage in case you break through the conditioning. I wouldn’t put it past Talon to make some sort of fail-safe.”

“Mercy,” Amélie said slowly. “She is the medic with the angel wings, _non_?”

“Um, yes,” Lena replied. She noticed Amélie was dressed fully and turned to her. The shirt was large, but it was supposed to be, and hung from the woman’s shoulders almost haphazardly while the yoga pants looked comfortable even if they were a little short on her long legs. “You wouldn’t be opposed to this I hope.”

Amélie sighed. “I am not comfortable with the idea but you are right,” She twisted her hair into a quick makeshift braid. “As long as Mercy knows I will not harm her just as I have promised you no harm.”

“I told her everything so far.”

“And we can trust her?”

“Very much so,” Lena said looking very serious. “I understand this is a very dangerous situation, for both of us. We can trust Mercy. She will not turn you in or make any move against you. I promise.”

The women looked at each other without further words for a few moments. The longer the silence lingered, the more anxious Lena got. She wanted to trust Amélie and she trusted Angela. She only hoped that Amélie wouldn’t see this as a ploy to capture her or worse. Finally, Amélie nodded.

“If you trust her than I will as well,” she said. “I trust you, Lena.”

Lena sighed a breath of relief. “I won’t do anything without you knowing. I promise. You came to me for help and I will help you.”

“ _Merci_ ,” Amélie said quietly.

Lena turned to leave the bathroom when Amélie spoke again.

“Lena,” she said barely above a whisper causing Tracer to turn to her once more. “I – I’m truly sorry for ever hurting you. I could blame it all on Talon and what I’ve been reprogrammed to do, but it doesn’t seem like that’s enough. I made choices and those choices were wrong. I should have been stronger.”

“I believe you are strong,” Lena said. “Without them around to influence you, you can get through this.”

Amélie looked at her and Tracer saw the start of tears in her eyes. She moved to the woman and immediately wrapped her in her arms.

“Hey now, none of that,” Lena said. “I’m here for you. Against all odds, I’m here.”

“But why?” Amélie said fighting back fresh tears. “I can’t believe you are doing so much for me. I don’t understand why you would do these things for me at all.”

“Because I can,” Lena simply replied.

As she held this woman, once her worst enemy, in her arms, Lena knew why. Satya had been right. There was something between them. Tracer wasn’t sure what it was, but it was strong. She only hoped it was strong enough to survive this.

 

6

 

Lena had treated Amélie to the best oven baked pizza her fridge could produce. There were no complaints. Between the two of them, all the slices were eaten quickly. She apologized about not having any wine, but Amélie had laughed that off. She seemed fine with the beer that was also stored in the fridge. They talked about many things, though Lena was wary and avoided strong subjects that Amélie either couldn’t remember nor wanted to.

Amélie had been in ballet when she was a girl. It explained the grace and dancer like quality to her moves. Lena told her of her swimming team in school and how she had come so close to winning first place only to finally get one towards the end of her student athletics.

Finally the evening wore down and Lena yawned.

“I’ll take the sofa if you want a comfy bed to sleep in,” Lena told Amélie.

“Oh _non, chérie_ ,” Amélie said with a shocked expression. “I will not deprive you of your own bed. I am perfectly happy with the sofa.”

“Alright, but I’ll supply the pillow and a blanket,” Lena said rising to the small linen closet in her room. She returned with a good soft pillow and the comforter that usually went on her own bed.

“I’m curious about something,” Lena said as she opened up the comforter. “You have an unusually low body temperature. Will this one blanket be enough?”

“It should be fine,” Amélie replied. “I’m used to being a bit cold.”

“Alright then,” Lena said as Amélie snuggled up with the pillow and comforter on the sofa. I can’t believe Widowmaker is sleeping on my couch, Lena thought as she turned off the lamp and made her way to her own bed. She looked back at her house guest one last time before saying good night. She left her bedroom door open.

Lena lay in bed for a long time looking at the open doorway to the living room. Many thoughts, disturbing but not unpleasant, filled her head and she found it hard to sleep. Amélie Lacroix is sleeping on your sofa, Lena thought. In your house, on your sofa, sleeping. Satya’s words replayed over and over. There’s always been this aura about us, Lena thought. Why has someone like Symmetra noticed that but we never did?

What was this attraction between them anyway? Images of Amélie’s beautifully naked body formed in Lena’s mind and she felt her cheeks get warm. God, the woman was beautiful. This wasn’t really news to Lena. She had always thought she was beautiful. Any kind of appreciation for that beauty was normally overshadowed by the terrible fact that she was a deadly assassin. Kind of hard to think about how pretty a girl was when she was trying to kill you. Lena shook her head and growled at herself.

Damn, Lena thought, I’ve got to stop this. She is damaged, her mind is cracking, possibly even breaking to a point of some sort of psychiatric breakdown and I’m lusting after her like a freaking schoolgirl. She was never going to sleep with these thoughts whirling around in her brain.

With a huff of exasperation, Lena got up and quietly went to the kitchen to get a cup of water. As she sneaked past, she couldn’t help but look at Amélie. Awake, the woman was pretty as well as deadly. Asleep, however, the woman looked peaceful and absolutely angelic.

Lena realized she had stopped to watch her sleep and she shook her head and ran her hands over her face in frustration. My God, Lena, what’s wrong with you?

She had just filled a cup and was about to drink when she heard Amélie moan in her sleep. Lena stepped out of the kitchen to find her groaning in desperation and struggling painfully with some inner demon. Lena didn’t think, she only reacted and was at Amélie’s side in seconds.

She sat the water aside and touched Amélie’s face. “Amélie,” she whispered soothingly, “it’s ok. You’re ok.”

Amélie’s eyes opened wide and she awakened with a small shriek. Fearfully, she pulled from Lena’s touch and bolted to the far end of the sofa. Lena sat still with her hand still outstretched. She watched as Amélie looked at her and around her as if trying to place where she was.

“it’s ok,” Lena repeated softly, “you’re still in my house. You’re safe. Amélie, you’re safe.”

The fear melted from Amélie’s eyes as she looked at Tracer. For a moment, many emotions crossed her features: fear, anger, realization, and then finally, a great sadness.

“ _Mon dieu_ ,” Amélie said squeezing her eyes shut. “What I wouldn’t give for one night’s sleep.”

“Do you have nightmares often?” Lena asked.

“I have ever since...” Amélie didn’t finish but Lena understood what she meant. Ever since Tekhartha Modatta and his assassination at her hands.

Amélie opened her eyes, expecting Lena to lunge at her as she had in that alley, but the expression on the woman’s face took her breath away. Lena was sad. Not sad for what happened, but sad for her personally.

“I’m so sorry,” Amélie whispered. “I know I’ve said it before and I will continue. I know just saying it doesn’t bring him back nor any others I have killed. I don’t know what to do.”

“Yes, you do,” Lena replied. “You can forgive yourself and try to move forward.”

Amélie sat stunned as Lena took her hand.

“I forgive you,” Lena said. “Like you said before, you made bad choices. I know you feel horrible about them. Is that what the nightmare is about?”

Amélie nodded. “That and the look in your eyes. The way you looked at me. I hurt you. I thought I wanted to hurt you. Make you suffer for taunting me and annoying me. Always laughing and mocking and screwing up my missions. I wanted so much to make you hurt and when I finally did, I hated it. I hated myself for it.”

“Why me?” Lena asked. “I can’t be the only one who got under your skin.”

“You would think,” Amélie replied, “but you did. I still think of that look in your eyes and it tears me apart, Lena. It makes me sick to think I did that to you. I don’t know if I can ever get over hurting you like that.”

“But why me?” Lena asked again. “What’s so special about little old me that would make one of the world’s most deadliest assassins question her motives?”

“I don’t know,” Amélie replied softly. She looked away, unable to look into Tracer’s eyes a moment more. She did know why. She had been denying it ever since she met the silly girl.

“Yes, you do,” Lena said and it brought Amélie back to Lena’s face. “You know it because I know it too.”

“What?” Amélie said.

“This.”

Lena leaned in and took Amélie’s face in her hands before touching her lips to hers. At first Amélie was shocked. The touch was immediate as was the warmth that spread through her. She made a startled sound but soon moved into Lena, letting her deepen the kiss. It was small and tentative at first, but soon, lips parted as they devoured each other. Tracer’s lips were soft and warm, tasting and massaging Amélie’s full ones.

They parted for a moment to look into each others eyes. Gold met brown and the feelings they had known deep in their hearts came to the forefront. There was no denying it now. Amélie leaned back, allowing Lena to lay on top of her, pressing her into the soft cushions beneath them. With that touch, Lena heard the small whisper of a moment of clarity.

“Oh my God,” Lena said tracing Amélie’s lips still warm from her touch, “What are we doing?”

“I don’t know,” Amélie admitted, “but I don’t want to stop. I’ve always been drawn to you. I don’t know why. It doesn’t even make sense. We shouldn’t be, but we are.”

“I didn’t know I wanted this so badly,” Lena said quietly.

Amélie smiled and ran her fingers through Lena’s spiky hair. “neither did I but somehow, we do … I do. I want this. I want you. Please, Lena.”

Their lips met again, almost fiercely, exploring each other, breathing each other in. Amélie’s cool skin soon warmed as Lena touched her and kissed her. She moaned in pleasure and opened her mouth for Lena to take. She surrendered to this woman she thought she hated for so long. As her kiss took her to new heights she opened herself fully to Lena who, in turn, gave all she was to heal the broken pieces of her heart. All the pain, suffering, all the terror and harm she was and caused broke again and again as Lena touched her, reforming those pieces with the warmth and emotion that came with the curative touch of her lips.

She couldn’t get enough. She felt as if she were suffocating and Lena was the only air. Her mind was in conflict. The conditioning fought with her deep set desires and was losing. This was so powerful, more powerful than Amélie originally thought.

As Lena moved to kiss her neck, Amélie arched into her touch. A sigh of built up need escaped her as Lena’s teeth grazed her skin. “ _Mon Dieu_ ,” she breathed, “ _Ça se sent si bien_!”

Lena’s French wasn’t that good but from Amélie’s reaction, she liked what was happening. The cold skin was different, but it was soft and supple and drove Lena crazy. Kissing her neck, Lena could breath in her scent and it made her dizzy with desire. How had she not seen this? How could she have denied herself this woman? That was definitely past tense as far as Lena was concerned.

Suddenly, Lena was pushed away and it made her squeak out a small protest. She looked at Amélie with a confused look. Had she gone too far? Then, confusion gave way to pure lust as Amélie pulled the borrowed shirt over her head and tossed it beside them on the floor. Her breasts were small and round with dark purple nipples standing erect, asking to be touched. She sat on her knees, hair cascading down her shoulders and back, straddling Tracer between her thighs. Her face was nothing but desire and need, silently begging to be taken.

“Are – are you sure about this?” Lena asked, not wanting to take this too far too quickly.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life, _chérie_ ,” Amélie replied.

Lena rose to meet Amélie and ran her hands down the quivering muscles of her sides. Amélie hissed and tossed her head back, giving herself fully to Lena. Lena took one nipple into her mouth and kissed it gently before sucking on it briefly. Amélie responded with a moan.

“Bite them,” Amélie pleaded. “Please.”

Lena tested her by taking the nipple between her teeth and Amélie gasped.

“Harder.”

Amélie let out a small cry as Lena took the already hard nipple and pulled it slightly with her teeth.

She likes it a little on the rough side, Lena marveled. This woman was so full of mysteries and Lena was eager to discover every one. Amélie’s breathing soon became pants of joy and simple moans as Lena caressed, nipped, and licked one nipple and then the other.

Amélie was in heaven. This woman was amazing, beyond anything she had ever dreamed. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders as she was swept away with pleasure. When she could take no more, she pulled Tracer from her breasts and kissed her, hard, moving her onto her back in a slow reversal of positions. Her hands reached under Lena’s shirt and found the soft handful of one breast, the nipple just as hard as hers. Lena moaned into her kiss.

When they broke off the kiss, Lena pulled off her shirt, laying with her breasts, glorious and heaving, beneath Amélie’s hungry gaze. She was so beautiful. Lena blushed as she told her so.

Leaning in, her lips encircled Lena’s nipple. Lena’s mouth opened as her eyes slipped closed. Amélie mimicked the sensual movements she had just experienced and Lena responded in kind.

“Oh Amélie,” Lena breathed. “I can’t believe we’re doing this. I can’t believe you are touching me like this.”

“It feels so right,” Amélie said gently kissing Lena’s breast.

Lena sat up and wrapped her arms around Amélie, kissing her passionately. Her hands ran up and over where she knew her tattoo was. Her fingers blindly traced it as her tongue explored Amélie’s mouth.

“I want to touch you, be inside you,” Lena said quietly and Amélie softly moaned as Lena slid her hands around her firm ass and over her hips.

Amélie gasped and parted the kiss. She looked surprised.

“Do you not want me to?” Lena asked carefully. She searched Amélie’s face for any sign of protest.

“It’s just...”

“Just what?” Lena asked.

“I’ve never been with a woman before,” Amélie admitted. She looked embarrassed and Lena smiled.

“Ah, I should have guessed that,” Lena laughed a little to herself.

“Have you?” Amélie asked caressing Lena’s shoulders.

“Yes,” Lena replied. “I’m surprised you didn’t know I was a lesbian.”

“Ah,” Amélie said with a slight knowing smile. “There is so much I don’t know about you. I want to know more, Lena. I want you.”

Lena kissed her again as Amélie lay back, allowing Lena to kiss down her flat belly while sliding the yoga pants down her long legs until she was, for the second time, naked before her. Lena ran her fingers over Amélie’s thighs and continued to kiss further and further down her stomach, tracing her navel with her tongue, and traveled with languid strokes down her abdomen.

She felt nothing but smooth, soft skin and blinked as she pulled back slightly. She was pleasantly shocked to see no hair whatsoever.

“Blimey!” Lena exclaimed softly, “you’re shaved?”

Amélie looked mortified and bit her lip as Lena smiled at her. “Don’t tease me,” she said in a small voice. “It’s hard to move in a tight vinyl suit with pubic hair. Besides, it is very comfortable.”

Lena gently parted Amélie’s legs and looked with awestruck wonder at the woman’s sex displayed like a beautiful purple flower. Amélie still looked embarrassed and wiggled a bit.

“God, Amélie,” Lena said reverently, “you are so beautiful.”

She kissed the hooded clit slowly and lovingly and Amélie squirmed erotically. “I promise I’ll be gentle,” Lena said before running her tongue over the labia.

Amélie gasped and murmured something in French that Lena didn’t really catch. She felt Amélie’s fingers grasp her hair, encouraging her to kiss and lick more. Lena placed her fingers over the outer lips and parted them, allowing full access to the soft folds within. Amélie moaned and cried softly aloud as Lena’s tongue lapped her sex, teasing her swollen clit, and gently sucked her labia.

“Oh, Lena!” Amélie cried, “ _Mon dieu_! This is so good! More, please! Don’t stop, _chérie_!”

Lena took Amélie’s clit into her mouth and gently sucked as she cupped her pussy while she slid her middle finger inside to the second knuckle. Amélie’s hips rose and she gasped.

The sensation was incredible. Amélie felt her muscles tighten and her body hum with each stroke of Lena’s mouth on her. She lavished the new and wonderful feelings of ecstasy as Lena’s slim finger penetrated her and touched her very core before pulling back and slowly plunging in again. Her body no longer felt cold. It was on fire. The heat built more as Lena stroked her and became an absolute inferno as she slid a second finger inside, wonderfully stretching her open and caressing her softest spots. She grew so wet that she often heard sweet squelching sounds coming from her pussy and was brought to the very peak as Lena lapped up her juices and stroked her with skilled fingers to coax more.

She felt like she was going to explode. It overwhelmed her and she arched against the cushions of the sofa as she rode Lena’s wonderful mouth and hand. She felt her body contract in a beautiful and magnificent release. Lena gently licked and kissed, her fingers sliding slower as Amélie rocked her hips with the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm. Lena then kissed up her body and held her close as her body twitched and her breathing tried to even out.

When Amélie had control again, Lena gave her a soft kiss. “So beautiful,” Lena whispered running her fingers over Amélie’s belly and chest.

“I never thought it would be like that,” Amélie panted. “You are simply amazing.”

Lena simply hummed and snuggled into Amélie’s shoulder while she played with the haphazard spikes of her hair. They stayed like that until they both started drifting off.

Lena sat up and gently tugged Amélie’s hand. “Let’s go to bed,” she said softly.

“You would allow me into your bed?”

“Definitely.”

Amélie stood and Lena looked again at her beauty before frowning a bit.

“What is it?” Amélie asked concerned.

“Almost forgot something,” she said before she stuck her thumbs in the sides of her sleeper shorts and pulled them off with one quick stroke.

Amélie stared at the now naked woman before her. Lena had long limbs like hers. In fact, her body was completely complementary to hers. She stalked slowly towards Lena while her eyes traveled down the sleek swimmer muscles, the flat tummy, and the small, trimmed patch of hair crowning her sex. Amélie wrapped her arms around and pressed her body fully to Lena’s before kissing her. The feeling of skin on skin, unhindered, felt so good.

“You don’t shave it all off,” Amélie said smiling against Lena’s lips.

“I could if you want.”

“I could help.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Amélie’s slim waist and kissed her deeply.

“If it feels as wonderful as you do, I’ll definitely give it a shot,” Lena said.

The two women went to Lena’s bed together, hand in hand, and resumed the snuggling position they started on the sofa. Amélie kissed the top of Lena’s head.

“No more nightmares for you tonight,” Lena said, tightening her embrace. “I’m here for you. No worries, Love, the cavalry's here.”

Amélie smiled as she and Lena fell asleep in each others arms.

There were no more nightmares that night.

 

7

 

Amélie stirred as the first rays of sunlight coaxed her awake. She was warm and comfortable. The sensation of warmth coupled with the realization that she had actually slept through the night was invigorating. She took a deep breath and smelled something wonderful. A scent that awakened her more.

Opening her eyes, she saw brown, spiky hair and a familiar face fast asleep, using her breasts as a pillow. It took her a moment to realize she was in bed with Lena. The little woman was wrapped around her like a blanket and it felt wonderful. She closed her eyes and breathed in Lena’s scent. It tantalized her and awakened all her senses.

Something else worked in her mind. It made her pause. She’s vulnerable, the voice said, kill her. All you have to do it break that little neck and she won’t even realize she’s dead. Do it. Do what you were made to do. Kill her.

Amélie looked at the sweet sleeping woman in her arms and squeezed her eyes shut. She pulled Tracer tighter to her and kissed her forehead. The voices echoed in her head, demanding she do what she was programmed to do.

No, Amélie, told the voices. No, I will not kill her. She is not a target and she is no longer my enemy.

The voices rose in displeasure at her refusal. Kill, they screamed, you are Widowmaker, you are an assassin!

Amélie lifted Lena’s face to hers and kissed her. As she heard Lena slowly rouse from the good morning kiss, the voices faded. She felt Lena’s give herself to the kiss and move her body against her. The voices were silenced.

“Mmm,” Lena murmured between kisses. “I never figured you for a morning person, Love.”

Amélie chuckled and caressed Lena’s cheek. “If my mornings are like this, then I guess I am,” she replied.

Amélie’s smile faltered for a moment. She recovered quickly but Lena noticed it.

“Amélie,” Lena said touching her cheek, “what’s wrong? Did you have any more nightmares?”

“Non,” Amélie sighed. “No nightmares. It’s just … oh, Lena when I woke up to find you in my arms, I...”

Lena sat up with a concerned look on her face. Those beautiful eyes were wide with worry and it broke Amélie’s heart. “You thought about killing me didn’t you?”

Amélie didn’t reply at first. She only looked at the face of the woman who had selflessly given herself over and trusted her when she shouldn’t logically have. She felt embarrassed and weak. The tears began to mist in her eyes. She only nodded.

Lena didn’t get angry or scared. To Amélie’s surprise, the woman pulled her up into a tight embrace and a placed a loving kiss on her cheek. She brushed her hair with her fingers and shushed away her tears.

“Don’t you worry about that,” Lena said quietly in her ear. “It’s only been one day. You can’t expect it to all go away in such a short time. We’re going to see Mercy today and I promise, she and I will do everything to see you through this.”

Amélie only nodded. Lena was so wonderful. She took her in, cared for her, even pleasured her in ways she had never even imagined. She would beat this. She would destroy all the harm Talon had done to her. She owed it to herself and, most of all, she owed it to Lena. Silly, foolish Lena who stole her heart without even realizing it.

With this renewal of purpose, Amélie kissed Lena with abandon. She wanted to thank her for everything. No more fear and no more holding back. Lena laughed a little at the aggressive change as Amélie moved from her lips to her chin and, finally, her delectable throat.

She gently pushed Lena onto her back and started kissing her way down, paying special attention to the perky breasts whose nipples pebbled with the lavish attention she gave them. Lena moaned and started panting.

When she reached the apex of Lena’s thighs, she looked up at the woman’s face. “I want to pleasure you,” Amélie said, her voice husky with desire. “I want to feel you, taste you, make you squirm and lose yourself as I did last night. Will you show me?”

Lena was so touched. Her eyes narrowed with matching desire. “Yes,” she whispered before opening her legs for Amélie.

She was smooth and perfect, like a delicate flower opening to the sun. Exquisite pink folds appeared to Amélie and she cooed at the beauty of it.

“Just take your fingers and open my lips,” Lena instructed quietly. Amélie did so and marveled at how wet Lena was already. She wanted this too.

“Now, just kiss me like you would my mouth,” Lena said barely holding on to her emotions to instruct her. “Use your tongue and your lips and kiss me deeply.”

Amélie’s lips touched Lena’s open labia and the woman groaned in pleasure. It was sweet and soft. She snaked out her tongue and licked around and between to the silky, wet center.

“Oh yes, Amélie,” Lena groaned. “Just like that. Oh, God, that feels great.”

Encouraged at this, Amélie licked long, loving strokes on that pink core and Tracer twitched and moaned. She felt herself grow more aroused as Lena bucked her hips slightly with each stroke. Remembering the wonderful sensations she experienced last night, Amélie took one of Lena’s lips into her mouth and sucked gently while running her tongue along the supple flesh. This proved to be quite pleasurable as she felt Lena’s fingers bury themselves into her hair, guiding her head right where she needed her to be.

She paused in her ministrations and looked up at Lena’s face. She was enraptured with half-lidded eyes and her mouth gaping open in delight. Amélie’s eyes slipped closed as she breathed in Lena’s scent. Strong and sweet, it intoxicated her. Warmth spread through her body and she felt her heartbeat strong within her chest.

She slowly opened her eyes and noticed the swollen clit peeking out from its hood. She smiled and kissed it which made Lena buck and groan. Her tongue teased and encircled it once, then twice, before she enfolded her lips over it and continued to lavish it with her tongue from inside the warmth of her mouth. Lena’s fingers tightened on her scalp and she knew she was doing well. She had once, long ago, sucked Gérard’s cock and this was only slightly different. She bobbed her head slowly, letting her tongue and mouth rock against Lena’s pussy.

“Blimey!” Lena gasped. “And to think you’ve never been with a woman before! Oh, God, Amélie … don’t stop!”

Encouraged, Amélie alternated between licking and suckling, lips then clit, piercing it with the tip of her tongue and then circling the swelled button. She then slipped her hand between them and slid her finger inside while sucking on Lena’s soaked pussy. Lena sat up slightly and cried out as Amélie’s finger curled up and stroked the bundle of nerves she felt.

“Oh fuck!” Lena hissed as her face contorted beautifully. “Yes, right there! Oh … my... God!”

Amélie slid in a second finger and spread Lena wider, licking where those fingers moved in and out until she felt the muscles inside twitch and quiver as Lena came while crying out her name. It was the most beautiful thing Amélie had ever seen.

Amélie rose and pulled Lena close, stroking her hair and kissing her head as the woman embraced her tight and slowly came down from her orgasm.

“I take it I did well?” Amélie said with a smile.

“Understatement of the year, “Lena laughed. “Oh my God, that was simply amazing.”

She looked up and locked eyes with Amélie, letting her see the emotion of pure bliss that played out there. She was happy to see them reflected in Amélie’s own.

“YOU are amazing,” Lena whispered. Their lips touched and they could no longer hold their eyes open as the kiss deepened. Tongues entwined and playfully caressed as their lips parted, touched, opened, and explored.

They slowly lowered down to face each other on the bed never breaking their kisses. Hands caressed shoulders and sides until Lena reached around Amélie’s hip and cupped her wet center. Amélie groaned low and sensual at the touch and moved her own hand between Lena’s thighs. As one, the women opened their legs to allow easier access. They moaned and sighed into each others kisses and fingers touched, circled, and then slid between lips.

For several exquisite moments, no words were exchanged. Nothing but soft pants, groans of ecstasy, and the sweet sound of lips tasting each other filled the small bedroom. They rocked their hips to the others deft fingers on a ride of pure bliss that made Amélie cum hard and Lena soon after.

Sated and near exhaustion, the women embraced tightly, legs and arms tangled in a perfect union as they basked in their afterglow.

“When is Mercy expecting us?” Amélie asked after a few moments of enjoying the feeling of Lena against her skin.

“She said she had plenty of time for us today,” Lena replied. “We don’t have to hurry.” She snuggled into Amélie and sighed with content.

“I would love to stay in your arms, in this bed, letting me pleasure you and you, me, over and over again,” Amélie said quietly. “But we have to do this. The sooner I am free or can work on being free of Talon’s influence the better.”

Lena sighed. “You’re right. We can have more of this. Duty comes first.”

Lena sat up and Amélie kissed her softly.

“I ruined the mood,” Amélie said shaking her head slightly. “I guess I am terrible at pillow talk.”

Lena laughed and kissed her again. “You excel at pillow talk. You’re right though, this is important. The question is, are you ready?”

Amélie looked deep in Lena’s eyes and nodded. “I have never been more ready for anything, _chérie_.”

 

8

 

Angela Zeigler worked in many hospitals all across the globe but her main facility was in a secreted location in Zürich, Switzerland. The climate was mild but colder than London and Tracer had made sure Widowmaker was well bundled up. Although the woman insisted she could withstand colder temperatures despite her slowed heartbeat and consequential low body temperature, Lena insisted on one of her flight jackets.

They used a teleportation device that Winston had developed for safe, fast travel to key locations when an emergency occurred. Traveling this way made Amélie a little dizzy but Lena seemed fine and helped her regain her composure.

“I’m sort of used to teleporting and all that,” she said cheerfully and tapped her chronal accelerator. Amélie noticed that she didn’t have to wear the device all the time because many places she went to, including her own home, had one or two set up without actually being on her person.

The lab was large and quite well lit as they entered and was greeted by Angela herself. Since she was not on the field, Mercy wore a simple lab coat. The woman was taller than Amélie expected with platinum blonde hair fashioned into a high pony tail and startling blue eyes that peered out from a warm, friendly face. Even without the wings and halo helmet, she was an angel.

“Lena!” the woman exclaimed with delight as she pulled Tracer into a tight hug. “It is so good to see you. How are you?”

“Fit as a fiddle, Doc” Lena said with a laugh. “Thanks for this by the way. I know you’ve been sort of busy with all that’s been going on.”

“Things have been thankfully quiet as of late,” Mercy replied. “I only hope it stays that way for a while.”

Her eyes turned to Amélie who stood quietly by. The woman’s expression only slightly changed from the joy of seeing her friend and fellow Overwatch member to one of apprehension before a friendly smile took its place. She nodded and approached Amélie with measured steps.

“Hello Amélie,” she said. They stood and regarded each other for a moment. Amélie knew she was being evaluated to see if she could be trusted and she squirmed a bit.

“ _Bonjour_ ,” Amélie said nervously. “I know this must be difficult. I can’t imagine what you are feeling right now having me here in your facility. I know I have done many terrible things and I don’t blame you for hating me.”

“Hate you?” Angela said with a surprised look. “No, _Leibling_ , I do not hate you. After Lena explained what was going on, I feel for you. I want to help you. I do not hate you,” she paused and bit her lip nervously, “but I will admit, I am terrified of you. You have quite the reputation.”

Amélie sighed and closed her eyes. She felt an arm go around her waist and opened her eyes to see Lena giving her an encouraging hug.

“You have nothing to worry about, Angela,” Lena said. “Amélie isn’t a hundred percent, but she won’t hurt us.”

“I promise,” Amélie said looking at Angela with sincerity, “I have a good hold over the conditioning but I need to know how to get rid of it completely or, at least, have complete control over it. I will no longer be Talon’s puppet.”

Angela nodded and placed her hand on Amélie’s shoulder. “Then, let’s see what we are dealing with.”

Lena and Amélie followed Angela into an examination room. There were many screens and computers as well as many examination equipment that reminded Amélie of terrible memories. She squeezed Lena’s hand and was empowered by the welcome squeeze back.

“Alright,” Angela said, “first thing’s first, I need to give you this.” she had a small syringe in her hand filled with a clear liquid. “I don’t want you to be frightened, it’s a sedative. I know what you must be thinking, but if we delve into your mind and Talon has some sort of override implanted, you could become dangerous and kill us without even knowing your conditioning kicked in. I am sorry to do this, but I want to be safe for all of us.”

Amélie nodded. “I understand,” she said as she sat on the examination table. Her eyes went to Lena who held her hand as Mercy quickly injected her with the sedative. She barely felt it because of the encouragement and hope Lena held in her gaze.

“No worries, Love,” Lena said quietly. “I’m right here.”

Amélie nodded but soon felt drowsy. She felt capable hands on her helping her lay down on the table. Her mind barely registered it was Lena and Angela making her feel comfortable.

“Just relax,” Angela said gently. “You’re going under for a short while just to be safe. We’ll both be right here. You’re going to be fine.”

The anxiety Amélie felt turned fuzzy and faded as she felt a comfortable darkness envelope her.

“She’s been having nightmares,” Lena told Angela. “Reliving things especially when she assassinated Modatta.”

“I remember that,” Angela said grimly. “You were there to hear him speak and Widowmaker showed up.”

Lena only nodded and looked pained as she looked at Amélie laying asleep on the table.

“It must be hard for you,” Angela said. “How long has she had these nightmares?”

Lena watched as Angela placed monitors on Amélie’s head and chest and put a thermometer in her mouth.

“She told me she’s been having them for a while, enough that she hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep until last night,” Lena said and then suddenly realized she spoke too much. Her gaze lifted to Angela who looked at her with a surprised expression.

“What happened last night?” Angela asked.

Lena didn’t reply and she felt her cheeks burn. She bit her lip and couldn’t meet Angela’s eyes.

“Oh, _scheisse_ ,” Angela swore. “Lena, you didn’t...”

Lena only sighed and rolled her eyes. “It came as a surprise to us both,” she exclaimed. “It wasn’t like we planned it! I told you how things panned out yesterday and what happened. Afterwards, we bonded more than I thought we did. It was a surprise to both of us.”

Angela looked stunned for a moment and then, suddenly, started giggling like a schoolgirl. Soon those giggles turned into a full-fledged laugh. Lena was so embarrassed.

“What?” Lena asked completely mortified.

“It shouldn’t really come as surprise, I guess,” Angela replied.

“What does that mean?”

Angela gave her a sly smile and a knowing look. “Oh, we’ve all figured that something was going to happen sooner or later. The way you two were always at each other. I just never figured you would actually sleep with her.”

“Blimey!” Lena said throwing her hands in the air, “Did everyone see that we were hot for each other besides us?”

“Sometimes we can’t see the forest for all the trees,” Angela said turning back to Amélie. “That’s how the saying goes at least.”

Lena sighed as she watched Angela work. The monitors beeped very slowly and Angela frowned when she looked at the thermometer reading.

“ _Mein Gott_ ,” Angela breathed. “No wonder she is so emotionless. This woman is practically dead!”

Lena blinked several times at this. “I knew she was cold but what exactly do you mean?”

“I mean,” Angela said turning to her with a horrified expression, “Her heart rate is almost non existent. The normal human heart beats anywhere from sixty to one hundred beats per minute and hers is only beating about fifteen. That is why she is blue. I’m surprised she can even breathe or move!”

“That’s horrible,” Lena breathed. “What did they do to her?”

“Obviously, she has been experimented on. Slowing her heart rate somehow not only made her almost totally emotionless but also made her more open to conditioning.,” Angela frowned at this discovery. “Talon is truly insidious.”

“So what you’re saying is, they more or less killed her,” Lena said in a terrified whisper. “She’s like a zombie?”

“Sounds like something out of a horror movie,” Angela agreed. She tenderly caressed Amélie’s brow. “This poor woman knows what hell is.”

Lena felt anger burn in her. “Those slimy bastards,” she hissed. “How could they do that to her?”

“They only cared about one thing: killing Gérard. She was their perfect weapon. Once they killed everything she was and broke her will, she followed through the assassination and then was left with no options than to turn to the very people who destroyed her.”

Lena didn’t even know she was crying until she felt the tears spill from her eyes. Angela turned and hugged her close.

“Poor Amélie,” Lena sobbed. “She didn’t deserve that.”

“No, she didn’t,” Angela said softly. “The question is, what made her go against her instincts? Why did she suddenly start feeling remorse for what she was doing and start going against her conditioning?”

Lena sighed at looked at Angela. “Me,” she said simply. “She started doing it because of me.”

Angela looked a little confused. “What did you do?” she asked.

“That’s the thing, I didn’t DO anything,” Lena said looking back at Amélie on the table. “She even said it was me. She saw how hurt I was when she killed Modatta and it … well… broke her.”

Angela nodded with a look of complete understanding. “So this wasn’t just a mere rivalry nor a simple little crush,” she said. “This is more serious than I thought.”

Lena looked at her with concern. “Is it bad?”

Angela laughed a little and patted Lena’s cheek. “No, _Leibling_ , it is not all bad. This is a good thing actually but very tricky.”

“What do you mean?”

“The complications could go either way, but it seems that your attraction for one another is key to this.”

“The greatest force known to all things is love,” Lena said, remembering those very words spoken to her not long ago.

“Where did you hear that?”

“Symmetra,” Lena replied with a sigh. “She knew this too. How could we have been so blind?”

Angela chuckled and started removing the monitors. “That sounds like something Symmetra would say,” Angela said turning to Lena, “and she’s right.”

Lena touched Amélie’s cheek. She almost cried again feeling how cold she was.

“Do you love her?”

The question hit Lena hard and she audibly gasped in surprise. “I – I don’t know really,” Lena replied. “I mean, I care about her of course, but I don’t know how far this goes.”

“It will affect you both,” Angela warned. “I know from personal experience that strong feelings of love can change how you think and react. It takes over everything you know and sometimes, turns it upside down.”

Lena arched an eyebrow at Angela who was the one who turned a little embarrassed this time.

“Soldier 76 and I have been through a lot,” she said without being prompted. She sighed and closed her eyes as if picturing him. “Jack is not as young as he used to be but, mein Gott, that man is handsome with his facemask off.”

Lena giggled, “Oh wow! You and Jack?”

“Well,” Angela sighed with a smile turning to Lena, “not officially of course.”

“Of course.”

“Then there’s Pharah,” Angela continued but stopped when Lena gasped in shock.

“Wait, hold the phone,” she said with wide eyes, “you and Fareeha are…?!”

Angela looked stunned “No, not that!” she laughed. “Fareeha and I are very close and I watched her grow up to be the strong, beautiful woman she is today. Sorry Lena, I don’t like girls like you do.”

Lena laughed.

“What I mean is Fareeha and I love each other in a very sisterly sort of way,” Angela explained. “If anything were to happen to her, I would be devastated. She once got so injured during a mission that I feared her dead. If Jack hadn’t stopped me, I would have probably gotten in the way of the medics that were treating her. He couldn’t stop me from going to the hospital and camping out in her room, however. When she woke, I was there asleep at her bedside.”

Lena nodded. “So, if you had gone in with guns blazing trying to save her life, you probably would have ended up losing her because you were thinking with your heart and not as a doctor.”

“Exactly,” Angela replied. “You can be there for someone you love and support them, but sometimes, you have to use your head and let your heart take a break.”

“Symmetra said something like that too,” Lena said.

“Symmetra is a smart girl,” Angela smiled. “Now, does she love you?”

Lena looked at Amélie realizing that she hadn’t stopped touching her this whole time. “I don’t think she even knows what she is feeling. I know she’s realizing that there’s something there and well, it’s not just attraction between us.”

“As she gets these emotions back, she will break the hold Talon has over her,” Angela agreed. “I don’t think they were counting on her falling for her greatest rival.”

Lena only nodded as Angela turned to pick up a device from a table. She brought it over with another syringe.

“I have an idea,” Angela said, lifting Amélie’s head. “I don’t know how effective this will be but it is my expertise.”

“What are you going to do?” Lena asked helping Angela to hold the unconscious woman.

“As you know, I helped develop applied nanobiology,” Angela replied. “That being said, I can examine what they did to condition her and see about finding a way to block it.”

“You’re going to have to dumb that down for me,” Lena said a little lost.

“Ok, you know about how they use treatments to change how an insane person’s brain works normally so that they can no longer hear voices or continue to think abnormally as they do?”

Lena looked horrified. “Oh God,” she said, “you are going to give her a lobotomy?”

Angela looked shocked. “Oh Lena, no,” she said equally horrified. “I would never do something so barbaric. I don’t care who Widowmaker is, there is no way I would do something so horrible to her.”

Lena looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry,” she said, “I didn’t mean it like that. I know you wouldn’t.”

“You do love her.”

Lena looked up to see Angela smiling and she reluctantly nodded. “Yeah,” she admitted, “I guess I do.”

“I promise, if this is successful, she will be better for it,” Angela said. “One thing that you must already know, Talon will not give up their greatest weapon. They will come looking for her. If they cannot recapture and recondition her, they will kill her. Of that, I have no doubt. We know how dangerous she is to us and Talon has no illusions that she can be equally, if not more, dangerous to them.”

Lena nodded as she lifted Amélie some. “We know,” she whispered in a frightened voice. “I will do all I can to protect her.”

“WE will,” Angela said as the injected the syringe into the base of Amélie’s skull. “If she can overcome the conditioning and free herself of Talon’s grip, I’m sure she would be a great asset to us.”

“I don’t know,” Lena said. “It will take time and I don’t think Winston or the others might be so welcoming of her.”

“If she survives this and comes out clean,” Angela said with determination, “the others will see it. Besides, despite what she says, Ana isn’t as young as she used to be either. She could use another sniper of Widowmaker’s caliber backing her up.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” Lena smiled.

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Angela smiled back.

They lay Amélie back on the table and Angela pushed a few buttons on her screen before checking another computer screen.

“I’ve injected her with some nanomachines right at the base of her skull,” Angela explained. “They are online and operational. Assuming they tortured her when they kidnapped her in order to brainwash her, I will treat her as I would someone with PTSD. We will use these nanomachines to treat her synopsis to counteract the conditioning she received using pain and terror as the catalyst and reverse it to something that helps her overcome the implanted suggestions. That way she will retain her training but not be conditioned to think or react to Talon’s orders.”

“She used to get off on killing,” Lena admitted. “They not only made her a killer, they conditioned her to enjoy it.”

“Then we replace that sociopath behavior with a more positive one,” Angela replied with a smile.

“I didn’t even know how that is possible,” Lena admitted. “We’re going into more psychological stuff and I really don’t understand all that.”

“You are instrumental in all this,” Angela told her and Lena looked at her shocked.

“What? Me?”

“Yes,” Angela said seriously. “That is why I asked how you feel about her and how she feels about you. You are going to be her reconditioning.”

“Oh, God,” Lena said frightened. “I told you, I don’t know how she feels about me. Are you sure this will work.”

Angela took a deep breath. “You need to stop denying yourself,” she said. “You told me you would help her and you are in love with the woman. It should be obvious that you have been for a long time even if you didn’t realize it. The same goes for her.”

Lena looked at Amélie. The look of this woman’s face brought more emotion and determination to Tracer than she had ever known. She knew she had always been drawn to her. She needed her. Amélie had come to her and pleaded for her help. She had to do this. She had to do this for Amélie and herself.

Amélie’s face twisted into a grimace of pain and Lena panicked.

“What’s wrong,” Lena asked. “What’s happening to her?”

“The nanomachines are working over the synopsis and she is reliving being kidnapped.,” Angela said. “Lena, you have to reverse the process. Let her hear your voice. Comfort her. Help her find the hope and strength she needs to get through this.”

Lena heard Amélie moan and start to struggle. She remembered seeing her do the same on her sofa and felt the same feeling of protection she felt then. It strengthened her resolve.

“Amélie?” she said taking hold of the woman’s hand. “Amélie, can you hear me?”

Amélie groaned and squeezed Tracer’s hand.

“Amélie, I’m here, I’m right here,” Lena said. “Fight them, Amélie, don’t let them control you.”

“Hurts,” Amélie murmured and groaned again.

“Fight through it,” Lena said. “You can do this. You are stronger than them. I’m with you. Fight them. I’m here. You can do it. They can’t hurt you anymore. They can’t break you. You’re too strong for them. They know it. They fear you, Amélie. They know what you can do and they need you under their control. Are you going to let them control you?”

The look of pain and terror on Amélie’s face changed. Lena was taken aback by the look of calm determination. She looked at Angela who only nodded and gave her an encouraging look.

“You know what they did?” Lena asked her, leaning in close to her ear. “They tried to make you into a cold, heartless killer. They want you to kill your beloved Gérard.”

Amélie’s brow creased in anger and she squeezed Lena’s hand.

“Moreover, they want you kill all sorts of people,” Lena continued. “Worst of all, they want you to enjoy it like some monster.”

Amélie twitched and growled, fighting. Lena held onto her hand tighter.

“They know you are stronger than they are, Amélie,” Lena said. “They know and they fear it. Make them fear you. Turn on them. If they are going to make you a monster, show them what a real monster can do. How dare they make you kill the ones you love.”

Angela motioned for Lena to keep talking. “OK, anger is good,” Angela said, “it’s helped her get started, but anger isn’t going to save her and get her through this. You know what to do.”

Lena took a deep breath and cupped Amélie’s cheek.

“They try to get you to destroy who you love,” Lena said and found tears in her eyes. “They killed Gérard. They have you try to kill me.”

Amélie gasped and squirmed. “No,” she said in a pained whisper. Tears ran down her cheeks.

“You won’t let them hurt anyone you love anymore,” Lena said blinking back her own tears. She leaned in and kissed Amélie’s forehead. “I love you, Amélie,” she whispered.

Amélie sighed and a look of peace came over her.

“I love you,” Lena repeated. “You aren’t going to let them kill me. I’ll protect you. You protect me.”

“Yes,” Amélie said. “Protect … you.”

Lena kissed her again and looked at Angela. Mercy only nodded and smiled reassuringly.

“Now what?” Lena asked.

“Now, we wait for her to rest and let this new reconditioning take hold,” Angela replied. “The nanomachines will continue to work until the process is complete and then, her body will dispose of them like any other waste.”

Lena looked at Amélie and saw only peace on her face.

 

9

 

 

It was a while before Amélie woke up. Her eyes opened to find a brightly lit room. Her eyes adjusted and she reoriented herself to where she was. Mercy’s lab. She was with Mercy and Lena. At the thought of her, Amélie looked around for Tracer. She didn’t have to look far. Arms encircled her as Lena hugged her close.

“You’re awake,” Lena said relieved. She looked at Amélie and brushed the hair from her eyes. “How are you feeling?”

Amélie thought for a moment and let memories run through her head. The kidnapping, the torture, was fresh in her mind but it was different now. She remembered it all and not just the what the conditioning did. She not only remembered them doing it, but now, she remembered Tracer being there. She held on to her and encouraged her to survive. Fight what Talon was trying to do.

“They tortured me,” Amélie said. “They tried to make me kill my husband.”

“You did,” Lena said quietly. “Gérard is gone.”

Amélie looked at Lena horrified. “Oh no,” she said and covered her mouth with her hand. The tears fell and Lena held her while she sobbed.

“It’s alright,” Lena said. “It’s ok. It happened a while back when you were under their control.”

Amélie sobbed and held Lena tight. “I’m a murderer?” she cried. “ _Mon dieu_ , Lena. I killed all those people?”

Lena took Amélie’s face in her hands. “You were conditioned. They brainwashed you into being an assassin. What do you remember?”

“They kidnapped me,” Amélie said, bringing back the memories that were buried and now released. “They were trying to get to Gérard. Told me that he was a threat and he was my enemy. Told me that they needed my help stopping him. They turned me against him. But, you were there somehow. I heard you tell me to fight them. I fought and fought, hearing you encourage me. I couldn’t see you but I could hear you. I’m so confused.”

Mercy was standing nearby monitoring something on a handheld device. “It’s going to be confusing for a while,” she said. “We used nanomachines to break through the initial conditioning and, while your memories were brought back to you, used those memories to recondition you away from their control.”

“But I’m still an assassin,” Amélie said turning to Lena. “I’m still Widowmaker.”

“Yes,” Lena said and wiped the tears from Amélie’s cheek. “That won’t change. What we hope will change is that you won’t let Talon use you like a robot to kill whomever they want dead.”

Amélie thought about that as Mercy came to her side and took her hand. “What you need to understand is that you were under their control and now, we’ve cut their strings. You are free,” Mercy said softly. “You will still retain all the training you went through, still be able to be an assassin, but this time, you can use those skills how you see fit and not how they want. It will take some time for you to find yourself again. Well, a new you. Still Widowmaker but no longer the Widowmaker you were.”

Amélie looked from Angela to Lena. “Do you still love me knowing what I am, what I did?”

Lena pulled Amélie to her and kissed her. “Yes,” she said. “I think I have for a long time.”

Mercy blushed at the display but was very happy for them. “The question now is, what are you going to do with this newfound freedom? What will motivate you?” she asked.

Amélie looked at her with a fierce look of determination. “I will protect the ones I love and matter to me,” she said. “I will also show Talon the mistake they made making me a monster.”

Angela nodded.

“We can help you,” Lena said bringing her attention back to her. “You can not only stop Talon but any other threats that come. You are very skilled. I know, we’ve tangled more than a few times.”

“Where would I go?”

“We can include you with us,” Angela said. “I talk with Winston and the others and get you into the Overwatch program.”

“Me? In Overwatch?” Amélie almost laughed at the idea. “I wouldn’t think Overwatch would have use for an assassin.”

Lena smiled. “Oh, Amélie,” she said, “we have an assortment of people in Overwatch. Think of this as your chance to set things right.”

Amélie looked into Lena’s eyes and nodded. “As long as you are with me, I will go.”

Lena hugged her tight and kissed her face. “I’ll always be with you,” she promised. “I’m not going to leave you alone ever again.”

Angela squeezed Amélie’s hand. “We all will,” she promised as well. “As long as you are fighting with us for peace and good in this world, I’ll be by your side as well.”

Angela gasped a little in surprise as Amélie pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I will never forget this.”

 

10

 

Two days later, Lena and Amélie were still planning on what to do to finalize some things about their situation. There had been much debate, talks, and, of course, mind blowing sex. Winston had told her that he would accept her on the team but only once he knew she was completely trustworthy. They accepted that and Amélie accepted the challenge of proving herself with anticipation.

“I’m not going to be of much use without my weapons and equipment,” Amélie said to Lena as they planned some things over coffee at that cute cafe Lena had told her about. “I can’t shoot what I don’t have.”

“Chances are Talon has already gone to your safe house in France,” Lena said sadly. “They probably figure you were captured with your equipment left behind, but they will look for you.”

Amélie sighed and stared into the depths of her cup. She felt useless without Widow’s Kiss. They probably had a tracker on it. They knew what she was capable of and was certain they wouldn’t take any chances.

“I’m fairly certain Ana could find you a suitable rifle,” Lena said. “Or we could modify it. As for your visor...”

“That technology was Talon I assure you,” Amélie said grumpily. “I’m not even sure we could reproduce that.”

“I’m sure we’ll think of something,” Lena assured her as she took hold of her hand across the small table.

“I may have a suggestion or two,” a voice said from beside them. Amélie and Lena sprang up from their chairs as a woman materialized from a purple field sitting in a chair beside them at the adjoining table. She was dark complected and sported a purple mohawk that lay over the right side of her head. She was dressed in similar purple with strange gloves adorned with circuitry and cords. Her equally purple eyes were full of mischief and she seemed unperturbed by the actions of the other two women.

“Sombra,” Amélie said coldly and casually glanced around. The foot traffic of London seemed to have slowed enough for Sombra to appear relatively unnoticed. There didn’t seem to be any Talon foot soldiers in sight, but Sombra didn’t need soldiers.

“ _Hola chica_ ,” Sombra said to Amélie. “You are a hard woman to find. Well, for most people.”

Lena had her guns out and ready but Sombra didn’t look concerned. “Amélie, who is this?” she asked, not taking her eyes off the woman.

“This is Sombra,” Amélie said also watching the young Hispanic woman. “She’s a Talon operative and saboteur.”

“Normally, yes, but I’m not here for that today,” Sombra said casually as she winked at Amélie.

“What do you want?” Lena asked still aiming her guns.

“ _Dios mío_ , you two are causing a scene,” Sombra said looking around casually. “Have a seat you guys, I’m not here to fight you. I’m here to help.”

Lena huffed a laugh. “If you are with Talon, we don’t need your help.”

“Oh no?” Sombra said slyly. She calmly pulled up her chair to the table Amélie and Lena had been sitting at and rested her elbows on the tabletop. “Come on, I’m alone and unarmed. Like I said I have some suggestions.”

They stood still and didn’t move. Sombra sighed.

“Oh my God, OK, I can prove it,” She said with a roll of her eyes. “Honestly, _chica_ , do you think you would be able to slip out of France and disappear from Talon without me covering your ass? Why do you think they haven’t found you?”

Amélie looked at Lena and nodded. They slowly took their seats and Tracer put away one of her guns. The other, she kept handy.

“Not ideal, but better,” Sombra said. “So, you are the famous Tracer. It’s an honor.”

“The pleasure is all yours, I assure you,” Lena said.

“Geez, attitude girl,” Sombra teased. “See if I ask you for an autograph.”

“What do you want?” Amélie asked.

“I want to help you,” Sombra said leaning back and crossing her legs. “You and I have always been kinda close and I don’t want to see you dragged down, ok?”

“Why would you want to help her escape from Talon?” Lena asked.

“Because it’s time to come clean,” Sombra sighed. “Look, don’t you think someone of my prestige would have been able to succeed in some of our more,” she swayed her head from side to side as if to weigh her words, “dicey operations?”

Amélie thought about a few that failed due to some unfortunate complication at the last moment and it dawned on her. “You’re a double agent,” she said with wide eyes.

“Ok, well, not really double agent,” Sombra said laughing. “More like I only really work for one person: me.”

“So why are you with Talon?” Lena said surprised.

“Talon is a means to an end,” Sombra explained, “They give me shiny new toys to play with and I use them how I see fit. Sometimes we are on the same page and sometimes, well, I use their shiny new toys to play how I want to play.”

“You’ve been using them?” Amélie sat back staring at Sombra with new eyes. “Why?”

“I told you, they’re a means to an end.”

“To what end?”

“Information,” Sombra smiled. “I live for the knowledge of who’s doing what and why. It’s a rush to be able to hack into government or top secret files and either expose the corruption or use it to blackmail the worst of the worst into doing something for me.”

“That’s really shady and you want us to trust you?” Lena asked.

“Let’s put it this way,” Sombra said leaning forward and resting her chin on her hands, “I find out what the bad guys are really up to and use it to make them do what I want. It’s empowering to outsmart someone who think they can hide information or try to be sneaky. And the best part is that I usually uncover the dirty little secrets of bad guys that people don’t even know are bad.”

Tracer thought on this and looked over at Amélie. Widowmaker seemed intrigued by this.

“What are you offering?” Amélie said.

Sombra smiled. “Simple, I help you stay gone, never to be found by Talon, and you help me when I need it,” she said.

Amélie opened her mouth to replay but Sombra beat her to it.

“Ok, wait,” she said waving her hand and pinching the bridge of her nose, “that sounded way more sinister than I meant. What I mean is,” she leaned forward conspiratorially to Amélie, “I can help cover your tracks better than anyone, and you know this. What you don’t realize, in what I have told you just now, is that Talon is going to run out of shiny new toys. You and I both know they have their hands in a lot of pies and who has access to all those dirty little secrets?”

Amélie raised an eyebrow. She glanced over at Lena who watched the conversation like a lost puppy.

“Let me get this straight,” Lena said also leaning forward. “You want to help Widowmaker stay off the radar of Talon in the hopes that, one day, she will help you take them out?”

Sombra booped Lena’s nose. “ _Bueno_ ,” she said.

“Like I said,” Lena said rubbing her nose, “sounds shady.”

“Of course it is, _chica_ ,” Sombra laughed. “Ask yourself this: if I posed as a goody-goody and didn’t come off as a shady hacker, greedy for information, do you honestly think big time assholes like Talon would even look at me? No.”

It made sense but Lena didn’t know if she was true to her word. She looked at Amélie who seemed to be weighing the information.

“I’ve known you for a long time,” Amélie said carefully. “You’ve kept me hidden for this long, so I believe you. I also know you are no fool. You know if you betray me, I can easily make you disappear as well.”

Sombra smiled a sly smile. “Yes,” she said, “and I promise you it will never come to that.”

“I still need my equipment,” Amélie sighed. “Talon already has that back don’t they?”

“Oh yes, once I found your safe house, I made sure to point out there looked to be signs of a struggle and that your weapons and gear were all left behind,” Sombra said. She never stopped smiling as she calmly looked at her long purple fingernails. “It was very convincing. They still wanted me to find any trace of you but, what can I say, whoever took you was very good and you are no where to be found.”

Amélie smiled and Lena relaxed. “Ok, so I am a ghost and that is good, but I am a ghost with no bite,” Amélie sighed.

Both she and Lena gasped as Sombra waved her hand and Widow’s visor appeared. She sat it on the table to show it was no illusion. “Tada.”

Amélie started to pick it up but stopped herself. “Did you clean it?” she asked.

“Of course I did,” Sombra replied feigning insult. The visor swarmed with purple light as the circuitry was reprogrammed at Sombra’s touch. “Not only is it untraceable but I modified it to show your beautiful gold eyes all spectrum of light, heat, and infrared. Now you can see anyone you need to see.”

“Now we just need to arm you with a proper gun and you’d be back in business,” Lena said.

Sombra raised her finger and reached into her coat. She pulled out a data disk and handed it to Lena.

“What’s this?” Lena asked taking it.

“Schematics for all Widowmaker’s gear,” Sombra replied. “I made copies from Talon’s databanks. You’ll find everything you need from Widow’s Kiss to the Widow Venom gas. I made some modifications of course. Some of that stuff was outdated and in real need of upgrades.”

Lena and Amélie blinked at Sombra and looked at each other before looking back at the woman.

“So,” Sombra purred. “Is it a deal?”

Amélie nodded. “You keep me hidden?”

“Of course!” Sombra said “If you get caught you know it would be a death sentence and that wouldn’t do any good to you or me,” she looked at Lena and smiled knowingly, “Or to your lovely girlfriend.”

Lena blushed and Amélie choked slightly.

“I was wondering when something happened between you two,” Sombra waggled her eyebrows.

“Oh my God, not you too,” Lena said smacking her forehead. “Blimey, Amélie, how did we not see what was going on between us?”

Amélie only laughed and shook her head.

“I always thought you two made a great couple,” Sombra said. “ _Muy caliente_.”

Amélie smiled at Lena and took her hand. They took a moment to realize just how far they had come and looked forward to going further.

“So, I can have an autograph, _si_?” Sombra asked.

“Seriously?” Lena said.

Sombra took out a Sharpie marker and a glossy photo of Tracer in all her glory before handing them to her.

“ _Si_ , I am serious,” Sombra said with an enthusiastic look. “I have long been a big fan of yours.”

Lena laughed and signed the photo with “Cheers, Love. The Calvary is here!” and gave it back to Sombra who literally squealed with glee. She leapt up and hugged Tracer tight.

“Thank you Thank you thank you!” she said still squealing and kissing Lena repeatedly on the cheek.

She then turned and hugged an equally surprised Amélie.

“Take care of yourself, _chica_ ,” Sombra said. “I’ll do all I can but you have to do your part as well.”

“I will,” Amélie replied.

“I’ll keep in touch,” Sombra added.

Amélie didn’t even want to guess as to how Sombra would do that.

“And you,” Sombra said to Lena, “take care of _mi amiga_. Do that and I promise she will take care of you. Adios!”

With that she booped Lena’s nose for the second time and with a wave of her fingers and a shower of purple light, she disappeared as silently as she had appeared.

 

11

 

After their strange if not eventful encounter, Tracer and Widowmaker hurried back to Lena’s flat taking back alleys and other side passages to avoid any detection. Widowmaker had told Tracer that Sombra was very good at her job, but the women wanted to be one hundred percent sure they weren’t monitored.

Once inside, Lena quickly removed her chronal accelerator and leaned against the door as she locked it and made sure any and all security measures were in place. Amélie said nothing and only stood quietly. Although they had been told that Sombra had been covering Amélie’s tracks, Widowmaker’s thoughts were whirling on any possibility that Sombra could be monitored.

“Are you absolutely sure this Sombra is as good as she says she is?” Lena asked still against the door.

“She is a ghost,” Amélie replied. “She is so good at erasing her identity that even Talon didn’t know her real name. Only that she is an orphan from Mexico and that no one compares to her ability to gather anything or make it disappear.”

“That being said,” Lena said swallowing down her dread, “what kind of situation are we looking at if Talon’s top spy and hacker can’t find their most prized assassin?”

Lena felt Amlie’s arms around her and cold but loving lips kissed the nape of her neck. “If Sombra is ‘unable to find me’, as she claims, then she will make every insinuation that a more powerful organization was able to take me out and that Talon will have to be extra careful in their dealings and operations.”

“That means they will be even more secretive and precise in their missions,” Lena sighed. “Whatever they are.”

“Sombra will keep them in check,” Amélie whispered as she hugged Lena tight.

Lena couldn’t help the delightful shiver as she felt her lover’s arms tighten around her and her sweet breath in her ear. “And we can totally trust Sombra?”

“Absolutely,” Amélie said without any doubt. “Sombra has always been good to me, no matter how ruthless I was. She could have easily captured us out there but chose to make a deal with us. Make no mistake, she did it mostly for opportunity to get what she wants later but she also did it for personal reasons.”

Lena felt Amélie shrug against her. “She likes me for whatever reason. Maybe she knew the truth of what happened to me and felt for me like you did. Sombra hates when someone uses and abuses innocent people. She knows what it is like to be a victim.”

“And she is a big Tracer fan,” Lena said with a laugh. She turned and wrapped her arms around Amélie before laying her head on her chest. The slow thump of Amélie’s heartbeat no longer disturbed her. As long as it was still beating, Lena was happy. “What do we do now?”

“Well,” Amélie said softly kissing the smaller woman’s head, “now I think we inform Winston or whomever can use these data schematics Sombra gave us to make new gear. Then, we do what we can to keep the world safe even if it doesn’t think it needs our help.”

Lena looked up into Widowmaker’s eyes. She saw a smile on her lips and the emotion that was present in those golden eyes made her smile even brighter. “I’m so glad you are back, Amélie. I know you aren’t the same Amélie Lacroix and never will be, but you are so much more now. Widowmaker will still be a skilled and deadly assassin, but your will is your own.”

Amélie sighed softly and caressed Lena’s cheek. “ _Merci beaucoup_ ,” she said softly. “You believed in me even when I was lost to all that Talon did to me. You still believed in me even after I tried to kill you. You believed in me even when I killed people you cared about. I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for me.”

With those heartfelt words, Amélie leaned closer and kissed Lena with all her heart and soul. The kiss deepened and Lena found herself pressed against the door as she returned the kiss with equal tenderness and vigor. When they parted, their breath was ragged and their bodies on fire.

“I love you,” Amélie whispered as she looked into Lena’s eyes. “I haven’t told you this yet, but I am sure of it with everything I know. I love you, Lena Oxton.”

Lena couldn’t stop the tears that fell gently down her cheeks as she let those words sink in. She kissed Amélie with renewed passion.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?” she said as she led Amélie into the flat. “I think we need more than words to express this love.”

“ _Oui_ ,” Amélie said with a wide smile. “I think words don’t give what I feel any justice.”

They stood at the bedside just studying each other for a few exquisite moments. Neither moved more than simple touches and caresses. Their eyes locked and let their emotions play without words. Then, as one, they wrapped their arms around one another and let their eyes slip closed as their lips met. No matter how many kisses they shared, each one was special and heartfelt. Their kiss deepened and tongues touched and danced. They both sighed and moaned as those kisses strokes the fires that smoldered in their chests.

Lena felt her jacket slide off her shoulders and Amélie’s hands began to undress her without breaking their kiss. Lena returned the favor to Amélie’s borrowed coat as hers hit the floor. One by one, clothing was removed as their kisses continued to consume them and their passion for each other brought them to a fevered pitch. The hiss of cloth and material slumping to the floor around them mixed with the moan of a touch on revealed skin.

Tracer gently lay Amélie on the bed and kissed her neck as she worked her way down. Skillfully, she pulled off boots and socks before sucking on Amélie’s tender toes. Amélie moaned at the sensation of Lena’s tongue. She opened her eyes as the attention stopped for only a moment as Lena smiled and undid her jeans before leaning in and kissing Amélie’s flat belly languidly as she slipped her pants off along with her skimpy panties.

Lena stood admiring the beauty that was Amélie Lecroix before undoing her own pants. Amélie rose quickly and kissed her chest, effectively stopping any movement Lena thought about doing. She moaned aloud as Amélie’s lips enclosed on her nipple. She felt the French woman gently move her hands away from her pants and pull her arms around her as she continued to kiss and lick Lena’s nipples to hard, aching points. As she writhed from the unexpected caresses of Amélie’s mouth, Lena felt Amélie slide her pants down until they fell the rest of the way off her long legs. Moving as little as possible to not break Amélie’s wonderful lips, Lena toed her shoes off and stepped carefully out of her now discarded pants.

Amélie looked up while slowly kissing Lena’s belly as she hooked her thumbs into the sides of her panties and seductively pulled them down to reveal Tracer’s newly shaved sex. Lena couldn’t help but blush a bit at that. She felt so exposed. She heard Amélie chuckle in that throaty purr that made Lena wetter than she ever believed.

“There’s no need to blush, _chérie_ ,” Amélie cooed. “It is more sexy, no?”

“I’m just not used to it yet I guess,” Lena said laughing at how silly she felt.

“It is very sexy,” Amélie said caressing the soft flesh with her fingers.

“Oh my God,” Lena hissed a sigh of pure ecstasy as Amélie kissed the bared skin. Her knees buckled a bit as Amélie kissed her rapidly swelling clit.

“Maybe you should lay down for this,” Amélie said lovingly and rose to switch places with Lena on the bed. She carefully placed the lovely woman on her back before kneeling between her legs. Her hands pulled Lena’s legs apart slowly and the look of rapture on Amélie’s face almost had Lena coming right then and there.

“Now I will show you the benefit of having a bare pussy, _chérie_ ,” Amélie whispered as she leaned in and ran her tongue between Lena’s lips.

Lena bucked a moment as the sensation overtook her. It felt incredible. She opened her legs wider as Amélie took her labia in her mouth and gently suckled the supple skin. She kissed and licked the wet center before rubbing the pad of her thumb on Lena’s clit.

“Oh,” Lena moaned. “That feels so good. Oh, Amélie don’t stop.”

Amélie smiled as she pierced Lena with rapid strokes of the tip of her tongue. She had no intention of stopping. She tortured Lena in delicious ways with her mouth until the woman was moaning and crying with bliss. She flattened her tongue on Lena’s swollen button before reaching a finger inside those soaked petals and caressing the G Spot she knew would send Lena over. Within moments, her efforts were rewarded with a huge orgasm that had Lena grabbing her head for an anchor in a sea of orgasmic pleasure.

Amélie slowed her strokes as the woman she loved continued to pant and writhe against those deft fingers and tongue. When the aftershocks subsided, Amélie crawled over Lena between her legs and kissed her deeply.

Lena could taste herself on Amélie’s lips and it was like an aphrodisiac. She moved from Amélie’s delectable mouth to her throat. Amélie leaned her head back and groaned as Lena kissed her neck and gently raked her teeth in the way she knew drove Amélie wild. Lena moved against her lover, moving her to her back, as she rolled her over on the bed. Her hands cupped Amélie’s breasts as fingers pinched and pulled rock hard nipples. Amélie moaned knowing she and Lena had explored each other fully knowing what the other liked and what the other loved.

Lena started to move down Amélie’s body when she was stopped by a simple touch.

“Wait,” Amélie said huskily. “Turn this way. I want us to pleasure each other.”

Lena smiled and turned her upturned ass towards Amélie as she lay flat, tummy to tummy, with the beautiful woman. She spread Amélie’s lips, soaked already, and started to kiss when she felt Amélie’s delightful tongue on her for a second, delightful time.

It became a small game of tug of war between the two as they kissed and licked each other, mimicking the wonderful sensations the other was doing. Both were soon covered in a sheen of sweat and breaths became ragged moans as they tried to bring the other to orgasm.

Lena slid a finger inside Amélie’s folds as she suckled on her clit all the while feeling her own legs quiver as Amélie skillfully touched her innermost spots with her own fingers. She felt her undulate underneath her, writhing and losing all control, surrendering to the pleasures Lena gave again and again.

Lena felt her muscles tighten and knew she was close. She moaned and moved against Amélie’s tongue as her own fingers slid in and out of the woman’s engorged lips. She heard Amélie moan in French and knew that she was close as well. She was just about to send her lover over that edge with her when she felt something so unexpected and surprising that she paused only for a moment.

She had only time to say, “Amélie, what are you doing?” before she felt a warm, wet tongue penetrate her ass as two slender fingers pressed on her G spot. She gasped and lost all sense of control as the orgasm that had been building exploded. Her fingers twitched inside Amélie, sending the woman into throes of her own. For a few glorious moments, the women bucked and cried out each others names as their bodies crashed in exaltation.

Lena turned and wrapped her arms around Amélie as they struggled to regain control and their breathing. Nothing was said, only a few murmurs of pleasure as the two women bathed in the afterglow.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Lena said with a small laugh. “You are so naughty.”

“And you love it,” Amélie chuckled as she kissed Lena’s head.

Lena looked up at Amélie and kissed her cheek tenderly. “How do you say ‘I love you’ in French,” she asked.

“ _Je t’aime_.”

Lena repeated the phrase while kissing Amélie over and over. They kissed and snuggled enjoying the feel of being with the one they loved more than anything. Lena suddenly gasped and her eyes opened wide.

“What is it?” Amélie asked worried.

Lena giggled. “Um,” she said with an embarrassed smile, “I don’t want to alarm you, Love but I think I accidentally gave you a hickey.”

Amélie looked down at her collarbone with wide eyes before seeing the small dark spot on the tender flesh. The women looked at each other with shock before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“I shall wear it proudly,” Amélie announced as they embraced each other tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ça se sent si bien - French "That feels so good"  
> Mon Dieu - French "oh my God"  
> Chérie - French "darling" (term of endearment for a female)  
> Merci beaucoup - French "Thank you very much"  
> Je t’aime - French "I love you"  
> Leibling - German "darling" or "sweetheart" (term of endearment)  
> scheisse - German "shit" as in "oh shit"  
> Mein Gott - German "oh my God"  
> Hola chica - Mexican Spanish "Hey girl"  
> Dios mío - Mexican Spanish "oh my God"  
> Bueno - Mexican Spanish "very good"  
> Muy caliente - Mexican Spanish "very hot"  
> mi amiga - Mexican Spanish "my friend" (female)


End file.
